Moon Men Klan Sentai
Moon Men Klan Sentai (月の男の一族戦隊, Tsuki no otoko no ichizoku sentai; lit. "Moon Man Clan Squadron") are a group of albino banana men in Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, serving as the main antagonists in the Moon Men Klan Sentai Saga. There are nine members of the sentai and all of them have strange banana powers. Despite the similarity in attire, the Moon Men Klan Sentai have no relation to Bananarama-Sama other than the fact that they're both banana men. Image.jpg History This group of banana-men are from Bananaman City. They believe that the present moon is a false god (and it technically is since Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout destroyed it and made a new one out of rubber) and that only Bananas should exist. The Sentai first noticed that the moon was not the original when they were going to the beach for target practice. There they saw that the tides were no longer the same, in addition their powers were no longer as strong. Horrified the Sentai assembled its power and marched to Matsubatsu Town in order to find the destroyer of the moon. Originally considered Hell-Satans by the police on account of their power, they ran around Matsubatsu Town causing destruction in the name of Bananas. At one of their secret hideouts, they decided that to truly become akin to gods (their gods are giant moon bananas) they needed to destroy the moon and replace it with a giant banana. After they decided this, they called upon the power of the crescent in order to capture Betty and experiment on her. They are eventually defeated by Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and Dengar Dangerous in a climatic showdown on the The Moon (Zippy Danger was fighting another group and Rear Admiral Fights was out sick) involving their floats and attempting to scream in a vaccum. Personalities Each member of the Sentai was given one strange quirk by the writers to help the audience identify them. The members of the Sentai are crass, suave, insane, self-conscious, noble, opinionated, brave, annoying, thematic, over-the-top. Also four of the members of the Sentai are never actually given names. Powers & Abilities * Ultra-Crescent-Banana force – The Moon Men Klan Sentai call upon their crescent banana powers and rain mass potassium bombs everywhere. * Banana-Force-Power-GO! – The Sentai call upon their banana heritage and send gravitational shock waves all around them. This ability is actually more likely to hurt the Sentai then their enemies. * Betty-Gene-Laser – A weapon developed by the Sentai after they capture Betty. Using Betty useless genes, this laser makes everything it shoots so useless that they simply cease to exist. * Moon-Minion-Knight-Brigade – Using their moon powers, the Sentai call up a force of deranged lunatics to attack everything in sight. Since these knights are powered by the moon, they incinerate themselves when the sun rises. * Mega-Moon-Gravity-Rap – Using a rapping mic invented by Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout to help destroy the non-fake moon, the Moon Men Klan spit sick, yet controversial lyrics that disturb the now-rubberized moon and increases its gravity for the Moon Men to harness. The only characters that cannot be affected by the powerful gravitational waves and horribly offensive rhymes are: The Moon Men Klan themselves, Robot Jesus and Angry-Bloodthirsty-Samurai-Rival-Scout. Role Within their arc, they serve as the main antagonists. Their major purpose is to serve as setup for the next saga so the animators could finally take their vacations. As a result, the Sentai spend most of their screentime standing perfectly still and talking at length about themselves and their problems rather than actually fighting (much to the annoyance of fans). They often talk of Bananas and how Betty may be the key to making their plans reality. One member of the Sentai (he never gets a name) is the head scientist and discovers Betty potential power and proceeds to awaken that power. Trivia * The Sentai explains that lunar worship is a common practice among Banana Men. * The Sentai does not explain how their religion views the stars and other celestial bodies. Category:Anime-only Category:Banana Men Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Plot Devices Category:Needing Improvement Category:Template documentation Category:Villains